As used herein the term “medical item” is used to indicate any item that is introduced into the body or applied to the body. Such medical items include, for example, medicines and other substances introduced into the body or applied to the body as well as items that are not medicines, such as a bandages and splints.
Although vending machines are widely used for the sale of a variety of products, the use of vending machines for the sale of medical items has not found wide use. An individual wishing to purchase a medical item often wants to consult with a pharmacist before making a purchase. An individual at a vending machine offering medical items for sale is unable to consult with a pharmacist. In this case, the individual will often decide not to purchase a medical item from the vending machine and will delay purchasing a medical item until be arrives at a pharmacy where he can consult with a pharmacist.
The abstract to Japan Patent 10334326 discloses an automatic vending machine having a computer with means for storing and processing information on “general medicines or the like”. A computer system has a program display device such as a CRT for displaying information, and input means such as a touch panel for selecting the general medicines or the like out of the displayed information. The vending machine also has means for vending the selected general medicines or the like.